Light and Darkness
by ValkyrieDefender
Summary: This story is what I think would happen with Nico and Will after Blood of Olympus. This story starts when Nico goes to talk to Percy. Spoilers for BoO may be in here. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Light and Darkness

**A/N: I was a little disappointed that there was not much Solangelo in BoO. But unfortunately, I own nothing. Otherwise there would have been much more Solangelo. Rating of this fanfic is T, just in case.**

**P.S. The italic sentence is directly from BoO itself.**

Chapter One: Death Boy & Sunshine

"I'll be right back," Nico told Will. "Promise on the Styx and everything."

Will watched as the son of Hades walked towards Percy and Annabeth. He felt slightly jealous. What was so important that Nico had to talk to them right now? But Nico had sworn on the Styx, and that wasn't a promise any of the campers took lightly.

The sun beat down overhead, and Will wondered how Nico could wear all black in this weather. As he watched, Percy's face went from relaxed to dumbfounded and Will wondered what could cause the son of Poseidon make such a face. Annabeth and Nico high-fived, and the son of Hades walked across the green back to him.

"What was that about?" Will asked Nico when he came to stand in front of him. Nico met Will's blue eyes with his brownish-black ones.

"Nothing," the son of Hades said. Something about his expression told Will to drop it. Nico twisted his skull ring around his finger. A sign that he was nervous. "So…three days in the infirmary?" Will looked at the younger boy, not registering what he meant. Then he remembered.

"Yes," Will said, going into doctor mode. He grabbed ahold of Nico's hand again, trying to ignore the shivers it sent up his spine. He knew that the son of Hades hated physical contact, but at the moment he didn't care much. "I need to keep an eye on you. You still aren't totally up to full strength yet."

"You don't have to babysit me you know," Nico gave Will the death glare. "I can take care of myself."

"Not right now, you can't," Will said stubbornly. "If you tried to do anything remotely Underworld-y right now, you would melt into a puddle of darkness. You've got to rest once and a while Death Boy."

"Don't call me Death Boy," Nico glared at Will again. He hated that nickname, even though that's how he looked to Will. His skin was paler than usual, and dark bags rested underneath his eyes. His raven-black hair stuck up on one side and Will resisted the urge to smooth it into place. Nico yanked his hand from Will's grasp. "Sunshine."

"Oh, is that the best you've got, di Angelo?" Will taunted, taking a step backwards. Nico lunged towards him. Will danced away, light on his feet.

The two boys continued their dance all the way into the middle of the infirmary. Will grabbed ahold of Nico's shoulders and lightly shoved him onto an vacated bed.

"There," Will nodded. "Your three days start now." Cecil called his name, gesturing for him to come over. Will pointed Nico, then to the bed. "You stay. I'll be back in a minute to check on you."

Nico scowled at Will's retreating figure, but he laid back on his bed anyways. Once Will set his mind to something, there was no stopping him. It was actually one of the qualities he admired most about the son of Apollo. The boy shook his head. What was he thinking?

This was going to be a long three days.

**A/N: I promise, the title will make sense…eventually. Maybe? I hope. I'm not that good at writing so I wouldn't hold your breath. Reviews please!**

**~ ValkyrieDefender**


	2. Chapter 2

Light and Darkness

**A/N: I own nothing. It all belongs to Rick Riordan. *Sighs* I wish I could.**

Chapter Two: Do You Feel The Same?

Nico was starting to go stir-crazy. For two days straight he had been forced to sit still while Will hovered. And he still had one day left to be stuck in the infirmary. Not that he actually minded the attention. Every time Will drew near, it was like there were a million skeletal butterflies in his stomach.

"You just changed my bandages a minute ago," Nico complained as Will started fussing over him like a mother hen. "Give it a rest."

"I can't," Will started rewrapping the bandages on his shoulder. "Not while you're injured. I'd worry too much." A faint hint of a blush crept across the blonde boy's face. Nico saw it just as Will started to turn away. Nico's face started to turn red and he hoped Will wouldn't see. His feelings for the son of Apollo were something he would sort through later.

Will's back was faced him, so Nico figured it was as good time as any to make an escape. He swung his legs around, his feet touching the floor. He was about halfway up, when Will materialized in front of him.

"Just exactly where do you think your going?" Will asked, his hands on his hips. His face was only a few inches from Nico's.

"How did you do that!?" Nico exclaimed, falling back onto the bed. His heart about jumped out of his chest seeing Will's blue eyes so close to his.

"It's one of my best and most annoying traits," Will smirked. "Now would you please stay in bed this time? You still owe me one more day in the infirmary." Will's blue eyes pleaded. He looked genuinely concerned for him. Nico felt his will crumble.

"Alright!" Nico conceded. "I'll stay one more day." Will grinned and grabbed Nico's hand again, sitting down next to him. The skeletal butterflies resurrected in Nico's stomach again. This time stronger than before.

Normally the son of Hades hated physical contact, but when Will touched him it didn't bother him as much. Maybe it was the way their hands seemed to fit perfectly together. Or, maybe it was the way Will looked at him. Like he was worth something special. He could live and breath in that look.

"Is this for medical reasons?" Nico asked, a tinge of pink staining his cheeks.

"Maybe," Will turned a light shade of red. He unconsciously started stroking the back of Nico's hand with his thumb. Not that he minded.

Not far off a conch sounded, calling the campers to dinner. The sun was sinking below the tree line, casting long shadows across the strawberry fields. Outside the sky was stained a mixture of blue, orange, pink, and red. Nico thought it was rather beautiful sunset. He glanced at Will, who was admiring the sky. The son of Apollo noticed Nico staring, and gave him a smile that made his heart flutter.

"Beautiful huh?" Will commented, his eyes never straying from Nico's face. "But I know something more gorgeous than even this sunset."

"What?" Nico's heart leapt into his throat. He clenched his fist — the one not holding Will's hand still, at his side to avoid twisting his skull ring around his finger. A nervous habit he had picked up from Bianca.

"You," Will said with a serious face. He turned so he fully faced Nico. "I– I really like you Nico. I just wanted to let you know. Do you feel the same?"

"Yes," Nico said without hesitation. "I really like you too Will." Both boys smiled widely at each other, the rest of the world fading from existence. All they could see was each other.

"So," Will started. "Do you want to go out with me?"

"Like you even need to ask," Nico rolled his eyes at the blonde boy.

"Say it anyway," Will said. "Please?"

"Yes," Nico agreed. "I'll go out with you." He leaned into his new boyfriend's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Everything was perfect.

The two stayed that way late into the night.

**A/N: These two are so adorable together! They ooze cuteness! Sorry if anyone was OOC but I wanted to write it this way so I can continue the story. Don't worry, more Solangelo is on the way. Please review!**

**~ ValkyrieDefender**


	3. Chapter 3

Light and Darkness

**A/N: I own nothing Percy Jackson related. Rick Riordan is the one who owns these characters.**

Chapter Three: Breakfast at the Apollo Table

Nico's eyes slowly blinked open, letting out a huge yawn. Morning light shone through the curtains, illuminating the pale white walls of the room. He was curled up on the infirmary bed, his side unaturally warm. He rolled over and saw Will sleeping next to him. The son of Apollo had an arm draped over Nico's stomach, pulling his boyfriend close to him. His face was partially buried in the pillows, his hair covering his eyes.

He looks a lot like an angel, Nico thought. He gently worked one of his arms free, and brushed Will's blonde hair out his face. Will's blue eyes fluttered open, making Nico freeze in place.

"Sorry," Nico whispered, not wanting to wake up any of the patients sleeping around them. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," Will slurred, not fully awake yet. His blue eyes closed again, then opened. Nico started to get up, but stopped when Will spoke again. "Nico?"

"Yeah Will?"

"Stay with me?" Will gave Nico a puppy-dog look. Nico felt his will crumble into pieces, and sighed dramatically.

"Fine," Nico laid back down next to his boyfriend. "But only until breakfast." The two demigods nestled together, dosing until they heard the conch summoning them all to breakfast. Nico poked Will lightly, trying to wake him up.

Around them, healers were changing shifts, so some could go and get some sleep. A few stared openly, but most ignored the pair. They had known about Will's feelings for the son of Hades – not like Will ever tried to hide it.

Nico switched to shaking Will's side. The son of Apollo was a very slow waker. Nico pulled the pillow out from under Will's head, getting impatient. His head hit the mattress hard, and his eyes shot open.

"Wha-?" Will propped himself up on one elbow, wide awake now. Nico suppressed a smile at his boyfriend's disgruntled expression. "What'd you do that for?"

"Breakfast time," Nico stated simply.

"Okay," Will answered. They both got up out of bed, ignoring any weird looks they were getting. After as quick change in their respective cabins, the two met up in front of the dining hall pavilion. Without questioning it, Nico stuck his hand out and Will took it with a smile.

"Can I sit with you?" Nico asked timidly. Will looked shocked for a second, but then broke out into a huge smile.

"Of course you can!" Will said excitedly. "Who else is going to make sure you eat?" The two demigods walked into the dining hall hand-in-hand. Nobody noticed until Nico sat down at the Apollo table between the Stoll brothers. Will went and got them both a full plate of food, scraping the best portion into the fire for an offering to the gods. "For Apollo and Hades," Will said. He went back to his father's table and sat down across from Nico. He set the still overflowing plate down in front of his boyfriend, who promptly pushed it away.

"You need to eat," Will pushed the plate back in front of the moody son of Hades. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Nico just glared at Will in response. He always hated when people tried to tell him what to do.

"Please," Will flashed Nico his puppy face. "For me?" Nico said nothing, but pulled the plate in front of him. He dug a fork into the small mountain of scrambled eggs, and took a bite. Will raised an eyebrow as Nico chewed mournfully.

"They're good," Nico said after he swallowed. He had an almost surprised expression on his face. "I've never tried the eggs here before."

"Really!?" Will's gasp was audible over the other conversations going on at the table.

"Usually I leave before breakfast time," Nico took a bite out of a piece of bacon. His face melted into a small smile. "This is so good. What is it?"

Will's shocked expression was priceless.

"I'm kidding," Nico grinned. A few of the Apollo kids stared at him. They had never seen Nico smile before, and most never thought they would. "I know what bacon is. I had it a few times with Bianca."

Nico winced. Bianca. His older sister. Her death still haunted him to this day — one of many ghost weighing him down. He couldn't help blaming himself for what happened all those years ago. He clenched his fists, a pool of anger rising up.

Will saw Nico's expression and promptly changed the subject. "Do you want to train with me today after breakfast?" Nico didn't move. Will snapped his fingers in front of Nico's face. "Hello? Earth to Death Boy."

"Don't call me Death Boy," Nico snapped.

"I was just trying to get your attention," Will apologized. "Would you want to train with me after this?"

"Yes," Nico stuck another forkful of eggs into his mouth. He quickly finished them off — only to please Will, and pushed the plate away from him. "I'm done. Let's go train now."

"Whoa there Nico," Will grabbed Nico's hand as he tried to get out of his seat. "You just wolfed down those eggs in three seconds flat. I want you to go lay down for a minute in your cabin." Nico started to protest, but Will cut him off. "I don't want you puking in the training arena. Now go."

Nico glared at his boyfriend, but Will remained firm. Usually the son of Apollo was easygoing and laid back, but right now he was really aggravating Nico.

"Fine," Nico threw his hands up in defeat when Will didn't give in. "A half hour."

"An hour," Will retorted, going into doctor mode. "Or no training."

"Fine!" Nico turned to leave. "See you in a hour." Without another word Nico left the dining hall pavilion and headed to Cabin 13. The coffin-like decór served to worsen the son of Hades's mood. He hadn't had the chance to redecorate yet, but he planned to as soon as possible.

Nico laid down on his bunk his head on his pillow. He didn't feel tired at first, but soon he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**A/N: Solanglo forever! Will trying to give Nico advice is always interesting. Reviews are very welcome.**

**~ ValkyrieDefender**


	4. Chapter 4

Light and Darkness

**A/N: I own nothing.**

Chapter Four: Taken

Nico woke to the sound of someone pounding on his door. Figuring it was just Will, Nico took his time getting to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Percy standing there out of breath. The son of Poseidon's black hair was messy like he had just woken up. Annabeth stood just behind Percy, her gray eyes sympathetic.

"Hey guys," Nico gestured for them to come in. "What are you doing here?"

"Will's been taken!" Percy said in a rush. Sea-green eyes met brownish-black ones, and looked away.

"What?" Nico's mouth dropped open. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Annabeth shook her head. Nico knew how much it much it bothered the daughter of Athena to not know something. "Will went to his cabin shortly after you left the dining hall pavilion. An hour later, the Stoll brothers found this note on top of his bunk." Annabeth handed the crumpled paper to Nico. He could just make out the words on the page.

The son of Apollo is now my prisoner. He will not be returned unless exchanged with Nico di Angelo. You have three days. Respond by the sunset of the third day or there is no guarantee that he will make it out alive.

If you agree to my terms go into the woods to the destroyed entrance to the Labyrinth. You know the place. Come alone or the deal's off.

Nico made a dash for the door, but was stopped by Percy. He wrapped Nico in a hug, preventing the son of Hades from leaving. Nico struggled against Percy's arms — partially because he hated physical contact from anyone except Will, but he mostly just wanted to get away.

"Nico stop!" Annabeth stepped in the doorway, further blocking Nico's escape. "I know you want to save Will, but we need to think about this. Make plans —"

"What's there to think about!?" Nico burst out. "I love Will Solace! And I may never get the chance to tell if we don't go rescue him!"

Percy and Annabeth were stunned into silence. They had never seen Nico so worked up. Not even when Bianca died. Percy and Annabeth locked eyes, coming to an agreement.

"Nico," Percy said, getting the younger boy's attention. Nico suddenly stopped struggling, still tense in Percy's arms. "You can go."

"Why are you letting me go?" Nico asked as Percy released him.

"If it was you, I'd be the same way right now," Percy told his girlfriend. "I would go to the depths of Tartarus —"

"Which we already did," Annabeth interjected.

"If I needed to save you I would do it again," Percy looked lovingly at Annabeth. Nico cleared his throat just as the couple went to kiss.

"You two can make out later," Nico growled. He was starting to grow impatient. "How are we going to save Will?"

Annabeth explained her plan, her gray eyes lighting up like they always did when she had a good idea. The plan made sense to Nico, but he wasn't sure about involving other people in the rescue. If anyone were to get hurt then Nico wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Okay," Nico agreed. "One condition. Only you, me, and Percy go in on this mission."

"But —" Annabeth protested.

"No," Nico shook his head stubbornly. "No one else. I couldn't bare it if other people got hurt."

"What about me and Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"I'm the only one who's going to talk to the kidnapper," Nico explained. "You guys will only be there in case I fail."

"You're not going to fail," Percy put his hand on Nico's shoulder. The son of Poseidon was uncharacteristically serious. "You will get the chance to tell Will that you love him. I promise you."

"Thanks Percy," A hint of a smile flashed across Nico's face. "Now let's go." Nico grabbed his Stygian sword, strapping it to his belt.

The three left Cabin 13, making sure that no one saw them. Nico could have shadow-traveled them to the edge of the woods, but then he might not have had enough energy to do what needed to be done. Plus, Will would have been mad at Nico for not listening to him.

"I'm going in," Nico whispered to Percy and Annabeth. He walked into the woods alone, going over the plan one last time in his head. Once he reached Zeus's Fist, Nico sat down on a rock and waited for the kidnapper.


	5. Chapter 5

Light and Darkness

**A/N: A simple reminder: I own nothing. It all belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter Five: Revenge of the Love God

"Nico di Angelo," a voice said behind Nico. He spun around, seeing a familiar face.

"Cupid," Nico growled. "I thought you had better things to do then kidnap demigods."

"Well," the love god floated down in front of Nico. "I thought you were in love with that Percy boy. Demigod hearts change so quickly."

"I've moved on," Nico tensed up, thinking about his last encounter with Cupid. He still held a grudge against the love god for forcing him to confess that he had a crush on Percy. "I came alone just like you instructed. Now let Will go."

"Mr. Solace?" Cupid gestured with his hands. "You can come out now." Will walked out from behind the rocks, walking very zombie-like. His normally bright blue eyes were dull and glazed over. He didn't even seem to notice that Nico was there.

"Will?" Nico's voice cracked slightly. Will didn't so much as glance his way. Nico drew his Stygian sword, pointing it at Cupid. "What did you do to him?"

"This is simply insurance," Cupid went to hover by the son of Apollo. "Wouldn't want you trying anything funny."

"I'm not," Nico was getting impatient. "Please. Let him go and take me instead. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Not exactly," Cupid smiled deviously. "All I want is revenge for Croatia." He leaned over and kissed Will squarely on the lips. Will returned the kiss with equal passion, his hands reaching up to cup Cupid's cheeks.

A wave of white-hot fury swept over Nico, his grip tightening on his sword. He attempted to swing it, but with a wave of his hand, Cupid froze him in place. All he could do was watch as the person he loved kissed someone else.

Cupid had made one mistake though — leaving his mouth unfrozen.

"Percy, Annabeth!" Nico shouted. "Now!" Two shadows darted out from behind the rocks, tossing a net onto the love god. Cupid's eyes flashed as he went down, realizing he'd been tricked. He struggled to get out of the net, roaring insults at the demigods.

"Nico?" The son of Hades turned when he heard his name. Will stood near where Cupid was, looking confused. "How did I get here?"

"Will!" Nico raced over to his boyfriend's side, tackling him in a hug. He blinked back tears as the son of Apollo wrapped his arms around the younger boy. Nico buried his head into Will's shoulder, his body starting to shake. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm fine," Will cupped Nico's face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Nico said. He struggled get out the next words. "I… I love you Will." Nico winced, not knowing how the blonde boy would react. Will looked surprised for a second, but that moment was fleeting. A wide smile split his face, making Nico's heart race.

"I love you too Nico," Will responded.

In that moment, all the two boys could see was each other. And it was perfect.

**A/N: Don't worry, I'm not planning on having anything go wrong for a few chapters. More Solanglo to come! Reviews please!**

**~ ValkyrieDefender**


	6. Chapter 6

Light and Darkness

**A/N: This is it! The big chapter! Well, a big chapter. Reminder: I own nothing. It's not by choice**

**Thanks to these reviewers!**

**Ashley: So glad you liked it! Solangelo is one of my favorite OTP's too! :D**

**rainbowchameleon: I don't know what you mean… Would you please tell me what is wrong so I could maybe fix it?**

**AmaebLEO: Glad you liked it, but I'm not changing my format. **

Chapter Six: First Date

A few days later a knock came at the infirmary door. Will looked up from the patient's bandages he was changing to see Nico in the doorway. He was holding a bouquet of sunflowers, looking embarrassed.

"Um, sorry to interupt," Nico said to Cecil, not looking directly at Will. He pulled at the collar of his black button-down shirt nervously. He may not have liked it, but Will thought he looked very handsome. "Can I borrow Will for the day?"

"Sure," Cecil smiled knowingly. He pushed Will toward Nico. "I'll cover your shift Will. Go have fun."

Nico handed off the flowers to his boyfriend as they walked out of the infirmary. Without asking Nico threaded his fingers through Will's and the son of Apollo smiled to himself.

Will had been concerned that things would be akward, but thankfully those worried had been unfounded. The pair walked up the hill to Thalia's pine tree stopping just before the border into the real world.

"I asked Chiron and he said we can spend the day in the city," Nico told Will. "I've actually never been sightseeing in New York." Nico admitted begrudgingly. Will gasped, faking surprise. Nico shrugged, not knowing how else to respond. "Every time that I went there was some battle or another. Or I was on a mission for my father."

"Wait," Will interupted. "So you've never seen the Statue of Liberty? Central Park? A broadway musical?"

"Nope."

"Well, you've been missing out."

"I've got the whole day planned out," Nico nodded. "Maybe even including some of the things you mentioned." Nico knelt down, placing his palms flat to the ground. He extended his senses out past the nearby graves down into the Underworld. The ground split open and Jules-Albert drove out in a black limo. Will jumped back in surprise, since this was the first time he had met the zombie. Nico stumbled, his energy not fully returned after shadow-traveling the last time. Will caught Nico and forced him to lean against him for support. This time the son of Hades didn't mind having to use Will as a crutch.

"I thought I told you," Will scolded his boyfriend as soon as Nico was steady on his feet. "No more Underworld-y stuff for a while. I don't want you to hurt yourself again."

"I'm fine," Nico shrugged off Will's arms. "Jules-Albert is going to be our driver this evening. I wanted this date to be special. I didn't think it would be if we were all sweaty from walking." The son of Hades had obviously put a lot of time and effort into planning their date. Will was so touched that without thinking he leaned in and kissed Nico on the cheek. Nico froze, his face immediately going pink.

"I — I'm sorry," Will immediately apologized, his face turning the same shade as Nico's. He knew how Nico was with physical contact. "Can we just pretend that never happened and go back to our date?"

"No," Nico shook his head. Will's heart dropped and he felt a heavy weight in his stomach. He almost didn't hear what Nico mumbled next. "I didn't mind it."

"What was that?" Will cocked his head in question. "I couldn't hear you."

"I didn't mind you kissing me on the cheek," Nico spoke louder this time. "I was just surprised. That's why I froze up."

"You really didn't mind?" Will was incredulous. His heart started racing a mile a minute as Nico looked at him, his brownish-black eyes sparkling.

"Nope," Nico intertwined his fingers with Will's. "Didn't mind at all." Nico gestured to their driver. "Now, Jules-Albert is waiting to take us on our date." The zombie stood by the back door, still in his nineteenth-century racing gear. He held the door open as the couple climbed into the limo. As soon as they were settled, the zombie took off toward the streets of New York.

About fifteen minutes later Jules-Albert dropped the boys in front of a fancy looking restaurant. They walked in and Nico gave his name to the waiter standing behind a podium.

"It'll be about a ten minute wait," Nico told Will. "The table I requested was being used earlier so they have to clear it off."

"Okay," Will said. They walked over to some chairs by the entrance and sat down. He glanced at a group of men dressed in suits sitting across the room, then down at his white button-down shirt and black pants. "I feel very underdressed." He commented.

"I think you look handsome," Nico smiled one of those smiles that made Will's heart beat faster. "I love you Will Solace. I'd rather have you than anyone of those suits over there."

"I love you too Nico di Angelo," Will told the dark haired boy. "I wouldn't ever trade you for anyone else." Will tentatively leaned forward and Nico was doing the same. Their lips were about to touch when someone cleared their voice near them. The pair glanced up to see a waiter hovering over them.

"You're table is ready Mr. Nico," the waiter turned on his heels, motioning for the boys to follow him. He sat the demigods at a table overlooking the Hudson River. In the centerpiece there was a single candle surrounded by a few white lights. "My name is James and I will be your waiter for this evening." He said once the couple had been seated. "What will you be having to drink?"

"I'll just have water," Nico said.

"And for you sir?" James asked, directing his attention to Will.

"Just water is fine for me too," Will answered. The waiter walked back to the kitchen, and a few minutes later came back to the table with large wine glasses filled to the brim with water. It was a wonder that none of it spilled.

"What would you like for dinner?" James asked. Nico and Will placed their order and soon the food arrived.

Afterwards, the couple went for a stroll around Central Park. It was empty which let Nico and Will enjoy each other's company without distraction. It was very beautiful in the moonlight, but it couldn't compare to what the two demigods thought of the other.

Around midnight Jules-Albert took them back to camp. Will walked Nico back to his cabin, pausing just outside the doorway.

"Um, so now what?" Nico shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not very experienced at these kinds of things. Summoning people from the Underworld — I'm your guy. Being a normal teenager — that's a different story."

"Hey," Will grabbed ahold of Nico's hand, weaving their fingers together. "I think you make a great normal teenager."

"Thanks Will," Nico smiled shyly.

"Nico?" Will asked suddenly. "Can you close your eyes?"

"Sure?" Nico reluctantly shut his eyes. Will hesitated for a moment before leaning in and softly touching his lips to Nico's. The son of Hades froze in place, not reacting. Will started to pull away, but Nico pulled him back. Their lips met again, and neither wanted to pull away. But from breathlessness and fear of being found by the patrol harpies, they had to.

Nico and Will stared at each other in the moonlight savoring the moment. They kissed one more time before Nico slipped into Cabin 13. Both demigods counted the minutes until they could see each other again.

**A/N: I would like to wish all my readers a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Sorry it took so long to update, but you know how holidays can be. Take this long chapter as an apology.**

**Actually, I had the idea to do a Christmas centered chapter next in this story, and I was wondering if people would like it. I know that it's after the holidays, but if you could let me know in your reviews that would be great! I'm not going to start the next chapter until I get some feedback so please review. Solangelo forever!**

**~ ValkyrieDefender**


	7. Chapter 7

Light and Darkness

**A/N: Here's chapter seven! Sorry it took so long to write. First I had exams, then I was sick. Let me be the first to say that it sucks. I am also a slow writer, so that doesn't help. I'm just so glad to be able to get back to writing about two characters whose story I care about.**

**Reminder: I own nothing that is Percy Jackson… Now on to the story!**

Chapter Seven: Under the Mistletoe

"Hey Nico," Will walked up to his boyfriend as he was leaving Cabin 13. Nico's heart started to race as Will leaned in toward him. Their lips met, Nico wrapping his arms around the older boy. "I actually have something to ask you." Will said, breaking off the kissing earlier than usual. "Can we go inside?" Nico gestured for Will to follow him into the dimly lit cabin.

"What was is you wanted to ask me?" Nico sat down on the edge of his bunk. He felt like the skeletal butterflies had resurrected in his stomach again. He started twisting the skull ring around his finger – a sure sign that he was feeling nervous. Nico stuck his hands in his pockets before Will could notice.

"You know that summer is almost over," Will bit his bottom lip anxiously. He wouldn't quite meet Nico's eyes. He ran a hand through his curly blonde hair, pushing it back out of his face. "This might seem like a stretch… but would you come to Christmas? My mom's been wanting to meet you."

"You told your mom about me?" Nico was dumbfounded. He still wasn't quite used to people knowing about him and Will. They had only started telling people a few weeks ago.

"Of course I did," the response came instantly, without hesitation. "You're my boyfriend. Why wouldn't I tell my family about the guy I'm totally in love with?"

"Because," Nico stage whispered. The volume of his voice started to rise considerably. "I'm not exactly the kind of person parents want their kids to date. I'm the son of Hades. Death and destruction are what I do best. What parent wants their kid around someone who could easily get them killed? I'm a ticking time bomb Will! Some day I could explode. It always seems like the people I love most getting killed. And I'm the cause!" By this point, Nico's voice had gone up to almost a shout. He kept talking, growing louder and more incoherent by the second.

"Nico!" Will had to shout to make himself heard over Nico's rambling. The younger boy went silent. Will had to shake his head at his boyfriend's antics. "When will you learn? I wouldn't care even if you were a bomb. I love you and that's that. You're stuck with me. No matter what." Nico began to protest again so Will leaned in and swiftly kissed him on the lips. The two pressed closer together as the kiss deepened, Will pushing him down onto the lower bunk. They were both breathing heavily as Nico pulled away to speak.

"Alright," he said once he had caught his breath. "I'll come to Christmas." Will smiled angelically, making the skeletal butterflies flutter in Nico's stomach. He touched his lips to Will's, his arms wrapping around the other boy's neck.

"I love you Nico," Will whispered huskily.

"I love you too Sunshine."

That's how, a few months later, Nico stood anxiously on the Solace's front step. He shifted the present for Will to his other side, and rang the doorbell. As he waited, he pulled at the collar of his black button-down shirt. Soft footsteps ran up to the door, the lock clicked, and a young boy opened the door.

Nico was surprised at how much the kid looked like Will. Same curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. This must be his little brother, Nico thought. The boy's eyes widened as he saw the son of Hades standing on the step.

"MOM!" The boy turned and yelled back into the house. Nico flinched at the sudden loudness of his voice. "There's a boy here on our porch!" A woman with light blonde hair came into the doorway, wiping her hands on a pink apron. She put her hands on her son's shoulders, and spoke softly into his ear for a mintue. The kid gave Nico a toothy smile before running back into the house.

"Sorry about that," Mrs. Solace said apologetically. "You must be Nico. Come on in." Nico followed Will's mom into the house, shutting the door behind them. She turned and immediently gave Nico a big hug, Will's present squished between them. The son of Hades froze, not knowing how to react.

"Mom," A familiar voice floated from behind Nico. "You can let Nico go now." Mrs. Solace released him, and Will came to stand by his boyfriend. Nico slipped his hand into Will's, squeezing slightly to convene his thanks.

"Sorry Will," his mother apologized. "You know I like to hug. I just wanted to show how much I appreciate Nico. I've never seen you more happy than when you're dating him."

"Mom!" Will burst out. His face turned a bright shade of red. "Nico and are going to my room now! Come on Death Boy." Nico waved as Will pulled him out of the room and up a nearby set of stairs. They go to the end of the upstairs hallway and to the left into Will's room.

"Sorry about that," Will said, pushing the door shut. "My mom is a bit… over-protective. I don't come home very often, so whenever I do she has to treat me like I'm a kid again. Which was nice the first few times, but now that I'm sixteen it's getting old."

"It's fine," Nico said, setting the present down on the bed. "Your mom is really nice." He glanced around the room. The walls were a bright yellow color, matching the son of Apollo's personality. Pictures of Will at different ages were scattered along the walls. Everything seemed to have a place somewhere in the room. "So… this is your room?"

"Yeah," Will got a mischievous look on his face. "Dinner won't be ready for a while yet." Nico was nonplussed. Only when Will turned the lock on the door handle did he realize what the blonde boy meant. Nico smiled as Will came closer. He wrapped his arms around Will's waist, tilting his head as he closed the gap between them. Will pulled them over to his bed without breaking contact, and they fell sideways onto it. Will played with the hem of Nico's shirt as they made out, asking permission. Nico nodded, and the shirt fell to the floor. Will's shirt followed a few minutes later. They might have gone farther, but a knock came at the door, causing the two boys to jump apart.

"Boys?" Will's mom called from the hallway. She knocked lightly. "Dinner is ready."

"Okay mom," Will struggled to keep his voice even. "We'll be down in a minute." They heard her steps retreat, then go downstairs. Looking at each other, the couple caught their breath together. Will leaned over the side of the bed and picked their shirts off the floor. They slipped into them without a word, letting their heartbeats slow. Will went over and unlocked the door, his hand resting on the handle.

"Will," Nico reached and placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. He leaned in and kissed Will softly. "I love you Sunshine."

"Love you too," Will smiled and opened his door. Nico grabbed Will's gift and followed him downstairs to the Solace's dining room. Will's mom was already sitting at the table and so was his little brother, Sammy. Will pulled out one of the vacant chairs and motioned for Nico to sit. He did, and then Will took the seat next to him, setting the present on the floor.

Uncharacteristically, Nico was the first to break the silence.

"Everything looks delicious Mrs. Solace," he said. She had made a large helping of spaghetti and meatballs — one of Nico's favorites before being trapped in the Lotus Casino. His mom used to make it for him and Bianca.

"Thank you Nico," Mrs. Solace answered kindly. "Will told me it was one of your favorite dishes."

"I only told you that once," Nico turned to his boyfriend. "How did you remember that?"

"I paid attention," Will said. "You mentioned it briefly during your time in the infirmary. I know it's not really a traditional Christmas dish, but I asked my mom to make especially for you."

"Thank you," Nico said quietly. He covered Will's hand with his own.

"Ew!" Nico and Will's heads jerked up to see Sammy grimacing. Will glared at him and Sammy stuck his tongue out.

"Samuel!" Mrs. Solace exclaimed. "Do not stick your tongue out at your brother. Now please apologize to him."

"Sorry," From Sammy's tone of voice it was obvious that he didn't mean it. Will just nodded so he didn't stick his tongue out back at his little brother. Sammy pointed to his almost empty plate. "I'm done eating. Can I be excused?"

"Yes you may," Mrs. Solace said. Sammy jumped down from his chair and ran out of the room.

"Sorry about Sammy," Will said once his little brother was out of the room. "He can be a real pain sometimes."

"It's fine," Nico shook his head. He didn't mind much. It reminded him of the way he and Bianca acted when they were little. How he missed that time, before everything got complicated.

Once Nico had finished eating,he moved to take care of his dish, but Mrs. Solace beat him to it.

"I'll take care of it," Will's mom said, picking up the plates. "You're our guest. You shouldn't have to do the dishes."

"Are you sure?" Nico asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Solace responded, starting to clean off the dishes. "Will, you and Nico go into the living room. I want a picture of you two together." Nico picked up the present off the floor and followed his boyfriend into the Solace's living room. Nico put Will's present under the tree, and then went to sit next to his boyfriend on the couch.

About ten minutes later, Will's mom came into the room, camera in hand. She motioned for the boys to stand in front of the fireplace, looking into the camera's eyepiece. Nico and Will put one arm around each other, and smiled. Mrs. Solace took a few pictures, checking after each one to see if she liked it or not.

"Will," Nico said in between pictures. He pointed above them on the mantle of the fireplace. "Mistletoe." Will smiled knowingly as he pulled Nico in towards him. The two demigods barely noticed as the camera flashed.

"Ew gross!" A voice caused Nico and Will to jump apart. Sammy stood in the doorway with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sammy!" Will shouted, causing Sammy to run back upstairs. "Again, sorry about my obnoxious little sibling."

"I really don't mind Will," Nico said.

"Anyways," Will started. He walked over to the tree and picked up a neatly wrapped present. "I have a gift for you."

"I have one for you too," Nico grabbed his gift out from underneath the tree. "Here." Will and Nico exchanged boxes, and sat down on the floor to open them.

"You go first," Will said. Mrs. Solace stood silently in the background, taking pictures of the whole event. Carefully, Nico unwrapped his gift revealing a wood skull necklace on a leather chain. "I carved that at Camp Half-Blood for you."

"It's beautiful Will," Nico slipped the necklace over his head. "Now open yours." Will ripped the paper away from the box, tossing it away from him. He opened it up, gasping when he saw what was inside. A locket rested in the case, the front engraved with Φως της ζωής μου, meaning 'light of my life' in Greek.

"I had the Hephaestus kids help me with that one," Nico blushed slightly.

"I absolutely love it," Will undid the clasp on the chain and hooked it around his neck. "Thank you so much."

"I love you Sunshine," Nico said.

"Right back at you Death Boy."

**A/N: Aww, aren't they just so cute. Lots and lots of fluffiness! Again I have to apologize for taking so long to update. Life gets in the way.**

**Thanks to Google Translate for the Greek words!**

**~ ValkyrieDefender**


	8. Chapter 8

Light and Darkness

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I love all of my readers!**

Chapter Eight: Valentine's Day

Nico laid in his bunk, woken up from a deep sleep. He turned on his side, his eyes adjusting to the lack of light in his cabin. Across from him, the alarm clock glowed brightly, giving the room an almost greyish hue. 6:38 AM, it read. Underneath the time, the date was Febuary 14.

Valentine's Day. One of Nico's least favorite days of the year.

Nico sighed, rolling over onto his back. A scowl crept its way over Nico's face despite his best efforts to keep it neutral. The son of Hades had never been a fan of the holiday centered around love. Then again, he never had really had a reason to celebrate it before. At least not until he met Will.

Ever since he started dating the son of Apollo Nico's perspective had changed. Now he had a reason to look forward to the love holiday. His boyfriend had been dropping subtle hints that he had special plans for today.

Nico yawned and got out of bed. He had changed the coffin-like interior a few months ago, making the room seem warmer. The son of Hades never liked getting up early in the morning

Stretching, he walked into the bathroom. Nico washed his face with a cloth and examined himself in the mirror. He smiled slightly when he noticed that small scraps of weight had returned since the end of the war. His black hair stuck up on one side, but that was only because he had just woken up. He shivered, the cold washing over his bare chest. Nico walked out of the bathroom, and over to his closet. He pulled on a black sweater and deep blue jeans — colors he had always been most comfortable in. He pulled on a pair of black boots and laced them up. Nico finished off his look with the skull necklace Will got him, and his skull ring.

Nico went over to the window and looked out. A fresh layer of snow coated the landscape. At 6:45 in the morning, hardly anyone was awake yet. The children of Apollo were some those few. They wandered from cabin to cabin, plowing. Nico stood up on his tippy-toes wanting to see Will, but he was no where in sight.

Nico left his cabin in search of the son of Apollo, making sure to shut the door behind him. He walked over the group of Will's siblings, straining to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend.

"Have any of you guys seen Will?" Nico asked. A couple people shook their heads, but otherwise there wasn't much of a response. Nico sighed and made his way into the Apollo cabin. Nothing. Will wasn't there either.

Nico searched for his boyfriend for the next few hours, but no luck. Wherever Will was, he obviously didn't want Nico or anybody else to find him.

"Hey Death Boy," a familiar voice came from behind Nico, making him jump about ten feet in the air. He spun around to face his boyfriend. "I've been looking for you."

"I've been looking for you too," Nico said. "Where have you been?"

"Just come with me and I'll show you," Will motioned for Nico to follow him. They walked out past the strawberry fields to the beach. A blanket was set up on the sand, candlelight flickering off the water. Will opened the picnic basket resting in the middle, and laid out the food inside.

"Will I love it," Nico sat down next to the son of Apollo on the blanket. The two just enjoyed spending the rest of the day together on the beach, not noticing anybody else that went by.

"Love you Nico," Will leaned over and kissed his boyfriend gently on the lips. The sun was just starting to set, lighting the sky with multiple colors. They walked along the beach, hand in hand.

"Will," Nico said as the stars began to come out. "The patrol harpies will be starting their watch soon. We'd better get back to our cabins."

"Okay," Will responded. He escorted his boyfriend back to his cabin. They kissed goodnight and the son of Apollo slipped back to his own cabin. Nico went inside, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the back of the door, counting the minutes until he could see Will again.

**A/N: Sorry this story is late. I don't have internet at home so I haven't had the time to update. I apologize, and I hope my readers can forgive me.**

**I would like some ideas on where to go next with this fanfic. I feel like the story is losing its momentum. Good or bad, I don't care. I won't be able to begin a new chapter until I get some feedback. Ten or more reviews would be sufficient. So… please review. Solangelo forever! Love you guys!**

**~ ValkyrieDefender**


	9. Chapter 9

Light and Darkness

**A/N: I have and will never own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter Nine: Homecoming

Summer had finally arrived. The air was filled with a symphony of cicadas, delighting in the warm weather. Since the beginning of June the temperatures had risen to the nineties, and stayed there. For Camp Half-Blood, it meant a new cycle of campers were about to make their debut. They flocked through the entrance, carrying their suitcases and backpacks. Some of them kissed a worried parent goodbye, but many walked alone.

Nico di Angelo stood in the middle of the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend. Will was no where in sight, even though they had promised to meet before the son of Apollo started back up at the infirmary. Nico pushed himself up on his tippy-toes, scanning for any sign of a blonde mop of curls.

"You know," a familiar voice said behind Nico. He smiled, turning to face his boyfriend. Will wrapped his arms around Nico, shortening the distance between them. The skeletal butterflies resurrected in Nico's stomach in full force. "You could really hurt your feet standing like that. I read in a medical book that—"

"Shut up Sunshine," Nico closed the gap between them as he pressed his lips to Will's. There were a few weird looks from the new campers weaving around the couple, but most weren't paying attention.

"I missed you too," Will whispered once they had finally broken apart.

After Valentine's Day, Will had gone home. He had to get back to school. His mother had insisted that even though she loved Nico—basically treated him like a son, she couldn't let her son give up his schooling for him. The son of Hades was in total agreement with his adopted mother. Nico on the other hand, stayed at camp. In between traveling back and forth between the camps, finishing up his remodeled cabin, and helping Jason build shrines, his summer went by rather quickly. Still, it hadn't been easy without the son of Apollo around. It was like a part of Nico was missing.

"Doesn't your shift start soon?" Nico questioned.

"They can last a few more minutes without me," Will weaved his fingers through Nico's. They turned toward the infirmary, walking slowly as to savor every moment they had together. They had reached the entrance and were about to say goodbye when a call rang across the clearing.

"Look!" A voice soared over the collection of campers. Nico and Will spun around, tensing for a battle. A shadow flew closer and closer to them. Nico did a double-take as he realized what it was.

Festus. The mechanical, golden dragon that was once connected to the Argo II. And riding on his back, Nico could just make out two figures. One of which looked very familiar.

"Holy Hades," Nico gaped as Festus flew right over his and Will's heads. "I'll be right back Will!" Resisting the urge to shadow-travel, Nico raced toward the Big House. He burst inside, interrupting a meeting between Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, and surprisingly Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel.

"Nico what—" Percy began.

"Leo," Nico panted. "Leo's back!" There was a moment of silence. Disbelief colored all of his friends faces. "I swear on the River Styx that it is Leo! It has to be!" He didn't glance to see if anyone followed, just raced out to where he thought the dragon was going to land.

A crowd had formed, but there he was. Leo Valdez, joking around with a few of the older campers like he had never left. Piper shot past Nico, pushing through the crowd until she had reached Leo. The son of Hephaestus opened his mouth to say something, or maybe tell a joke, but was quickly silenced when Piper punched him in the jaw. Nico stifled a smirk. In his opinion, Leo deserved it. Piper had been worried sick since his disappearance after the battle with Gaea.

Nico weaved his way through the crowd, making it to Leo as Piper tackled him with a hug. The others stood looking on, smiling or laughing at the scene.

"Okay Piper," Leo pushed the daughter of Aphrodite off him. "Enough." As Nico studied Leo, he noticed that he seemed older. More mature some how. He wasn't cracking as many jokes, which was weird for the son of Hephaestus. Leo got up off the ground and walked over to a pretty girl with amber eyes standing shyly off to the side. He put his arm around her, clearly giving off a vibe that they were together.

"Everyone," Leo introduced. "This is Calypso." A chorus of greetings rose from the group.

Nearby, a conch shell sounded, calling everyone to dinner. The crowd began to dissipate as people left to go to eat. Soon it was just a few demigods and Calypso left standing in the clearing.

"What are we still doing standing here?" Leo quipped after only a few minutes pause. Joking Leo was back. "Let's eat!"

They walked up to the dining hall pavilion where Leo was cheered as he walked in. Nico noticed the son of Hephaestus lean over and whisper something in Piper's ear. She blushed, and smacked Leo's arm. It was almost as if Leo had never died.

Almost. But the son of Hades couldn't quite get into the celebration that took place at the campfire that night. Something had changed in Leo. Nico could tell. There was something that he wasn't even confiding in his friends about.

The son of Hades decided then and there that he would find out what, even if it killed him.

**A/N: Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I will update.**

**~ ValkyrieDefender**


End file.
